wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use A Blog
This tutorial was created to help you understand how to utilise the Blog feature on your User Profile page. To make sure you have a strong understanding of how to utilise a blog, one must understand 'What is a blog?' A blog is an article written by one person that can be commented on and organised into a listing like a typical blog. Why create blogs? Blogs are different than a typical article in that they are not intended to be collaboratively written pieces of content, but instead a single user's composition. The idea is to give people a different way to express themselves in their community. Some examples of why a user would write a blog article instead of a traditional wiki article are to write: * Fan fiction or original work on an otherwise canon community * Op-eds or tell personal stories * Articles that pose questions and solicit responses * Reviews, suggestions or recommendations Of course, it's entirely up to each community to decide how it gets used. Step by step Creating a blog post * To create a new blog post, go to the "Blog" tab on your , Blog:Recent posts, or a different . * Click the "Create Blog Post" button at the top of this tab. This will open an editing screen. * Create your blog post as though you were creating any other page. The only difference is that this one will be attributed entirely to you. * Decide if you want to allow comments by checking or unchecking the "Commenting" checkbox above the edit summary. * Click "Preview" to review your work. * Click "Publish" to share your blog post with the rest of your community. * Return to the "Blog" tab on your profile to see a list of all of your blog posts. Leaving a Comment * When viewing a blog post, scroll down to the area just below the blog post, and click the commenting field. * A comment area will load. Use the tools available to add a comment. * Click "Post Comment" to add your comment to the page. Additional details ;Edit rights :A blog post can be edited by the author of the post or an admin on the wiki. Other users do not have access to edit a blog post. ;Deleting comments :Admins can delete comments using a delete link, shown next to the comment's timestamp. In addition, when a blog post is deleted, all associated comments will be deleted. ;Blog listing pages :These allow you to quickly create a page containing a list of blog posts by category. You can create a new blog listing at . :Note that blog listings do not update immediately upon creation of a new blog post. You can wait for the cache to clear (a couple of hours), or add ?action=purge to the URL of the listing page. : exists on all wikis with blog posts enabled, listing all the recent blog posts on the wiki. ;Embedded bloglists :A tag is available to allow you to embed a list of blogs within a normal article. There are a number of parameters you can define to format the embedded list to fit within different content pages - e.g. the main page, the community portal, a contest page, etc. - and it is extremely customizable. For more information on how to use this, see . Category:Community